


The Monster at the End of this Tale

by seamonster



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, DAD76, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Slaying, Vampires, Vignette, Wendigo, a dad and his daughter, baseball dads, good family, i love them, i'm continuing this i guess, it's set in a supernatural-type au, the very idea that hana plays little league baseball is so cute to me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamonster/pseuds/seamonster
Summary: Hana, like most eight year olds I know, loves spooky stories, video games, and staying up passed her bed time. Hana knows that real monsters go bump in the night.She also knows that her dads will never let those monsters hurt her.





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> -dips toes into this fandom-

_ It was a dark and stormy night. The wind howled around the castle, rain falling heavy against the windows. _

 

A soft gasp escaped the small mound of blankets.

 

“Just like tonight,” Hana whispered to herself, pushing the corner of her blanket up and looking towards her window. A light drizzle had misted the glass, making it hard to see much beyond. 

 

She dropped the blanket again and resituated the book in her lap, moving the flashlight to her other hand so she could turn the page and take in the next spooky illustration.

 

_ The long hallways echoed with ghostly wails, and she could swear she heard the suits of armor creaking. Coming alive… _

 

Hana jumped in her nest, nearly dropping the book in her haste to snatch the blankets off of her head. The cool air of the room bathed her flushed face. She stilled, listening.

 

There, it sounded like the creaky hinges of the garden gate in the backyard. She kept listening, but didn't hear it again. So she reluctantly returned to her book.

 

_ -Thump, thump, thump- _

 

_ The knocking grew closer, always in threes. _

 

_ -Thump, thump, thump- _

 

_ As though the ghosts were mocking her pounding heart. _

 

_ “Hello?” She called out down the dark hallway, and all noise stopped. A chill ran up her spine and back down again. She could feel it behind her, but her feet wouldn't move. She- _

 

Hana jumped up again, standing on her bed now. Something thumped against the side of the house, like tapping. She dropped the book and snatched up her stuffed bunny, yanking it from the blanket folds it was still trapped under. Focused on her window, she approached slowly.

 

The mist was still fogging the surface, so Hana carefully unlocked it and slid it up a few inches. Just enough for the bare drizzle to wet her face as she stared out hard into the backyard. Nothing moved in the dark shadows cast from street lamps on the other side of the house. She squeezed her bunny closer, heart racing.

 

Something thumped the side of the house again and Hana practically jumped out of her skin.

 

“Dad!!!”

 

She vaulted over her bed, yanking her door open.

 

“Daddy!!”

 

The door at the end of the hall snapped open to reveal a haggard older man, who stumbled when Hana crashed into him and tried to climb onto his back.

 

“Hana, what is it?” His gruff voice was raspy with sleep as he tried to make sense of the scrawny arms and legs climbing and clutching him like a vice; a stuffed, pink bunny shoved into his face as she held on.

 

“There's someone outside!” She whispered loud and urgently. “I heard someone banging on the house.”

 

That certainly shook off his half-asleep haze.

 

“Where?”

 

“The backyard.” She pointed her flashlight down the hallway as if she expected ghosts to begin floating up the stairs. If any intended to, her dad didn't give them the chance. With Hana still attached to him, he marched down the stairs, flashlight lighting the way to his office. Where he shucked his daughter off his back and into his squishy desk chair.

 

She watched him unlock the gun cabinet, retrieving a pistol instead of his rifle. 

 

“What if it's a monster?” She asked with alarm in her voice.

 

He paused in loading the ammo, giving her a raised brow and a pointed look. In the high contrast of her flashlight, the pale scars that crossed his face looked deeper. He held up a singular bullet that gleamed in the yellow light.

 

“That's why I'm using silver, kiddo.”

 

He clicked it into the magazine with the rest and loaded the heavy gun. Hana relaxed more in the chair until her dad was kneeling in front of her.

 

“Alright bunny, you remember what to do?”

 

She nodded at once.

 

“Hide until you whistle the all-clear, and keep Mister Tokki close.” She squeezed her stuffed animal for emphasis. Her dad smiled and ruffled her already-messy hair.

 

“That's right, bunny. Mister Tokki will protect you.”

 

She nodded again as her daddy stood up. He waited until she was securely squeezed under his armchair before leaving the room with quiet steps. Too quiet for her to hear anything until the familiar beeping of the alarm being disabled and the creaking of the back door being opened. After that, nothing but the sound of rain.

 

She hugged her toy harder, whispering into it's plush, “please don't be a monster. Please don't hurt my dad.”

 

But as the moments ticked on she heard no gunshots, no yelling, and no monster sounds. Just quiet rain and then the back door closing with a click. She didn't relax until she heard a soft, warbling whistle.

 

She met her dad in the hallway, blinding him with her flashlight on accident.

 

“Well??” She demanded while he rubbed his assaulted eyes. He grunted.

 

“Coast is clear, there's no one out there, kid.”

 

“But I heard somebody!” She followed him back to the study, where he locked the pistol away. Hands free of danger, he hefted the girl into his arms, sounding tired again.

 

“I believe you. A branch snapped off the big tree, you must've heard it scrape against the house.”

 

Hana's brows furrowed, lip pouting out as she tried to remember if the thumping could have been scraping. “But…”

 

“Butts are for sitting and we're putting yours back in bed.”

 

She rolled her eyes the way only an eight year old can.

 

“Are you sure you didn’t see anyone?”

 

Her dad huffed a small smile.

 

“No one around to see, kiddo. We’re the only house on this street. If someone was wandering around in the dark, they’d have tripped your monster traps by now. Wouldn’t we hear the bells?”

 

“I guesso...”

 

They made it back into Hana’s room, where the window was still cracked open. Rain water coated the sill. Her blankets were a twisted mess, hanging off the bed, and the book she’d been reading lay face up, proudly displaying its title. Her dad looked at it all and sighed.

 

“You want to know what I think?”

 

She was pouting before he finished and let out a sigh of her own.

 

“That I was just hearing things because I stayed up passed my bedtime reading scary stories.”

 

“Bingo. Now fix your bed.”

 

He let her slip back down to the floor and went to close the window, making sure the latch locked securely and closing the curtains. Hana spread her blankets back out, still pouting. Even more so when he held out a hand and she reluctantly passed over the book. Once she was tucked in properly, her dad sat on the edge of the bed and brushed her hair out of her face, flicking her nose afterwards. It pulled a giggle out of her.

 

“Gonna have nightmares, too?”

 

“No.” She shook her head. 

 

“Promise?”

 

“I promise, daddy.”

 

“Good. Now go to sleep, bunny.” He made sure she had her stuffed rabbit cuddled in with her and flicked it on the nose, too. “If you start to have nightmares about monsters, just remember that Mister Tokki is always here watching over you. He’ll keep you safe.”

 

Hana smiled, soft and sleepy. Now that she was warm and comfortable, the sound of the rain seemed lulling. “I have the best dad keeping me safe, too.”

 

“And I’ve always got you in my sights.”

 

“I love you, daddy.”

 

“Love you, too, kiddo.”

 

With a kiss on the forehead, her dad slipped out of the room. She was nearly asleep when he returned quietly to his own room.

  
  
  
  
  


She was definitely asleep when he left it again a few minutes later. This time, he’d thrown on a hoodie and swapped his pajama pants out for yesterday’s jeans. He descended the house silently and pulled on the dirty boots he kept by the back door. Outside was wet, but the rain was had let up to a light fog so he didn’t bother pulling his hood up. Ever-aware of Hana’s room just above, he made very little noise heading for the detached garage. As he approached, the motion light activated above the door, revealing a figure in a long, black jacket leaning lazily against the side of the building.

 

He kept his voice quiet, but gruff, pulling the garage keys out of his pocket.

 

“You could have just texted. You nearly scared the wits out of Hana.”

 

A deep chuckle followed him inside.

 

“Serves her right for being up passed her bedtime. What was it this time, scary stories?”

 

His lack of an answer was answer enough. The man laughed, shutting the door behind them and flicking on the lights. Jack responded with a grunt, digging yet another key from his pocket.

 

“I don’t know how she does it, really, after everything she’s been through.” His admission was soft and without context, but Gabriel knew what he meant.

 

“She’s a tough kid, Jack. Isn’t it good that she’s apparently not permanently traumatized for life?”

 

Jack just hummed, not really having any other answer. He led the way passed his old truck, to the back of the garage, where he used the other key to open the office back there.

 

“I got most of the list you sent me last month,” he said, bluntly changing the topic. “Everything except the dead man’s blood and the osha root. I can put you in touch with someone for the osha, though.”

 

Stepping into the garage office was like stepping into another world. The garage front was a normal mess of tools, car parts, a grill, and a pink bicycle he was trying to fix. The back, however, was all shelves and one long desk. On the shelves were old, dusty books with titles in text most people would go cross-eyed trying to decipher. What wasn’t occupied by books was filled in with bottles and boxes of all shapes, sizes, and labels. All of them filled with strange herbs and other things best not mentioned. The desk was a neatly organized zone of chaos. Hand-written invoices, lists, orders, and log books with coded customer names. There was a pistol identical to the one inside his gun case, just laying within reach next to a forgotten mug of coffee that proclaimed him to be the “world’s okayest dad”.

 

“I appreciate that, Morrison.”

 

“I’ll appreciate your appreciation more when you finally pay me.”

 

The man laughed again, pushing his hood back and letting Jack get a good look at him. No new scars on his face, just a warm smile and familiar eyes. 

 

“You need a shave.”

 

Gabriel grinned wider as he moved closer. Jack didn’t retreat, letting him invade his space and rub that overgrown goatee against his cheek.

 

“I missed you, too, babe.”

 

“And a shower. Gabe, you smell like you’ve been roughing it for weeks.”

 

“Kinda have been.”

 

Gabriel's jacket was nearly soaked through, but Jack refrained from trying to squirm away when he was embraced. Gabe was wet, smelly, and unkempt, but he was also still alive. A knot of tension eased in Jack's back at the thought.

 

When they finally pulled back, Jack was smiling faintly.

 

“How long are you staying?” Jack asked, always somewhat cautious of the answer. But Gabriel grinned wider, leaning in for a chaste kiss. Thankfully, his breath carried a hint of mint.

 

“A couple weeks, probably. Isn’t Hana’s last little league game next Friday?”

 

Affection swelled hard and sudden in Jack’s chest like a dammed lake, but his expression didn't even twitch.

 

“If it doesn’t get rained out.”

 

“If it does, we’ll go out for a family fun night instead,” he said with a shrug, grin softening as he pulled away completely.

 

“Now, we should probably lock this bad boy up so I can go get a shower and cuddle the heck out of you in a real bed.”

 

From one of many pockets in his coat, Gabriel pulled out a bottle of blue glass. It was dirty with motor oil, but perfectly sealed in red wax with little sigils carved in. Inside the bottle, a thick smoke swirled in agitation, coiling and uncoiling like an angry snake.

 

Jack took his time inspecting the bottle despite being confident that Gabriel had sealed it correctly. Once he was sure, he moved to a metal grate locked cabinet and stashed it carefully in a wooden box that was also covered in outlandish sigils and symbols. The glass bottle trembled the barest bit in obvious protest as he did, but was ultimately locked safely away without incident.

 

Forty minutes later found them both in Jack’s bed. Gabe’s hair was clean and wet, curls falling over the pillow as they settled into each other’s sides. Jack hadn’t heard another peep from his daughter’s room and a glance at the clock said that they had about four hours before she’d wake them up, probably with yelling indignation that she wasn’t roused and told the moment Gabriel arrived. Tracing his fingertips lightly through the dark hair on Gabe’s chest as they both teetered on the edge of sleep, Jack decided he could live with that.


	2. ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -swishes toes around a bit more-

“Want anything aside from ham and cheese?”

 

The warm smell of melted butter created a pleasant sizzle and pop when Jack poured a beaten egg mixture into the skillet. Behind him, Gabriel turned another page of the newspaper where he sat at the table.

 

“Hot sauce?”

 

Jack paused, but ultimately shook his head and grabbed a bottle out of the fridge.

 

“Anything good?” He asked after a stretch of comfortable non-conversation, broken only by the sounds of omelets being made and fruit being chopped up.

 

Gabriel sighed and closed the paper.

 

“Not unless you count a _sheep_ running for public office as good. God this is such a boring town.”

 

Jack hummed and kept cooking. He couldn't see it, but he felt Gabriel staring at him. Probably leaned on the table with his chin in his hand.

 

“Y'know, Los Angeles is a beautiful place.” When Jack’s only answer was to pop a piece of apple in his mouth, Gabe continued. “Good schools, lots of festivals and events, the beach, great weather. **Lots** of kids Hana's age.”

 

“Lots of people in general, lots of eyes and gossip, lots of places for undesirable things to hide, and lots of ways for people to disappear without a trace.” Jack slid a plate evenly split of omelet and fruit sprinkled in chili powder in front of the sitting man and leaned down to kiss the mess of short curls. “Boring is good, Gabe. Boring makes the unnatural stand out. Keeps us safe. Plus, Jesse would spit if he had to drive all the way to LA for the pick-ups.”

 

Gabriel sighed, tilting his head back to welcome another kiss to his forehead.

 

“Well, I can't argue when you're literally serving me my favorite breakfast.”

 

“We can talk about it again when Hana's older.”

 

As Jack was placing another plate at the table, pink with the cheesiest omelet and lots of strawberries, they both heard small feet rushing down the stairs.

 

“Dad! Do you know where my usagi hoodie is? I can't find it in my room!”

 

She jumped the last two steps, landing with a bang on the hardwood. Jack would have scolded her, as he always did, but it was cut off with a surprised scream.

 

“GABI!!”

 

“Bunny!” Gabriel feigned surprise, too, up until he had to push away from the table so Hana didn't knock his plate over as she tackled him in a hug.

 

“You're home!! I missed you!!”

 

Gabe grinned as he squeezed his girl tight.

 

“I missed you, too, mija.”

 

There was a faint smile on Jack's face as he finished setting breakfast and sat down.

 

“Sit down and eat, Hana, or you're gonna be late for the bus.”

 

“But-!”

 

“You're not skipping school just because Gabe is home. Sit.”

 

Gabriel laughed at her dramatic huff.

 

“It's okay, mija. I'll pick you up after school, deal?”

 

Her eyes lit up immediately. “On the bike??”

 

A brief, pained look crossed Gabe's face. Hana didn't seem to notice, but Jack did. It was quickly covered by a chuckle.

 

“In the car, tiny.”

 

Though she pouted, Hana accepted the compromise and bounced into her seat, scooting it closer to Gabriel's. She told him about how school was going and a new video game that just came out that she wanted, shoveling omelet into her mouth, and Jack relaxed in his own seat to watch his small family eat breakfast as if they were all living a normal life.

 

The omelet tasted better than usual.

  


Gabe cleaned up the dishes while Jack helped Hana find her hoodie and get her shoes on; double-checking that she had everything.

 

“Homework.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Student journal?”

 

“Yep!”

 

“Lunch?”

 

She showed him the pink bento with matching thermos in her backpack.

 

“Mister Tokki.”

 

“Present!” She used a high, squeaky voice, manipulating plush arms into saluting her father. Jack saluted back.

 

“We ready to go?” Gabriel asked, dipping down to finish tugging his boots on.

 

“Yeah!”

 

Jack held onto Mr. Tokki so Hana could jump and swing between them as they made their way down the long, gravel driveway. She laughed, always delighted by how easily either of them could pick her up with one arm. Now she had an arm from each and spent the whole walk kicking the air with peals of laughter. They arrived at the road the same time as the bus.

 

She hugged Gabe first, not even complaining when he smacked a loud and embarrassing kiss to her forehead, whispering something to her. Then she hugged her dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

 

“That's from Gabi,” she whispered loudly.

 

He snorted and thanked her, handing off the stuffed toy.

 

“See you after school!”

 

As the bus pulled out of sight, Jack found himself pulled into a one-armed embrace with Gabriel doing his best impression of the butter Jack had melted in the pan earlier. From the face buried into his neck, he heard a muffled whine.

 

“She loves meeeee.”

 

“She's loved you for years, Gabe.”

 

He returned the embrace, angling to start walking back down the drive. Gabriel continued to cling, sniffing around his neck and shirt collar now, trimmed goatee scratching against his skin.

 

Jack chose not to comment and instead asked, “so what happened to the bike?”

 

“Eugh!” Gabriel ripped his face up, scowling at the sky. He slung his arm around Jack's shoulders to keep close and told him about how a changeling decided to take it for a joy ride right into a whistler’s domain. “It’s totaled,” he finished with a pout. “I had to leave it with Torb and hitchhike back here.”

 

“How long did he say it would take to fix it?”

 

“Don't know, he's been working on some big projects already that take priority. So I'm stranded until then.”

 

Jack snorted.

 

“Stranded at home, what a travesty.”

 

The arm around his shoulders slipped, letting a warm hand slid down his back as Gabriel leaned in to smell him again. It made walking awkward.

 

“Damn, Jackie, are you using a different aftershave? You smell godly.”

 

“No, I think you're just in love with me and want to get laid.”

 

He felt a cheeky grin against his skin before a warm, wet tongue touched the back of his ear. The shiver that followed was hard to play off as anything but what it was; goosebumps followed when Gabe chuckled, his voice a deep, smokey thing.

 

“What are my chances looking like?”

 

It made Jack smirk, detaching himself to unlock the front door.

 

“Finish doing the dishes and find out.”


	3. iii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -splashes happy in the shallows-
> 
> oh hey, just as some clarifying details that will probs never be brought up in story: Gabriel is around 32 years old, Jack is about 31 or 30. Hana is 8, obvs. She's very mature for her age, according to this little note card she wants me to read to you guys. She also wants me to tell you that if you leave a comment, the boogie man will pass over your house this halloween. 
> 
> she clearly has no idea how the boogie man actually works.

“What's it looking like up there, mija?”

 

Hana squinted, frowning as she looked up into a plain, wood birdhouse that had no bottom.

 

“The string broke!” She called down from her perch on the tall ladder. Gabriel nodded.

 

“That'll do it. Can you fix it from there?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

Even with her small hands, she struggled a little. But she was stubborn, like her dad. After a few minutes, she perked up and let the birdhouse go back to where it was hanging on the nearly naked tree.

 

“Dad! Try now!”

 

She watched the line of twine that laced into the birdhouse jostle, then pull, causing the hidden bell inside to ring clearly.

 

“That's my girl!” Gabriel called from the bottom of the ladder. “Come on down.”

 

She climbed down carefully, squealing when Gabe snatched her up before she reached the bottom. Dead twigs and leaves crunched underfoot as Jack joined them, marking on a checklist.

 

“That's all of them, bunny.”

 

“Monster alarm system online!! Can I go play Zelda now?”

 

She looked at Gabriel with big, begging eyes.

 

“Did you finish your homework?”

 

“Yes! Daddy checked it, too. Right daddy?”

 

Jack gave a single nod of consent.

 

“Alright, tiny, but only for two hours. We're cooking dinner as a family tonight.”

 

“Carnitas!” She cheered as she squirmed out of his hold and hit the ground running, back to the house. They both watched her weave around the trees in an irregular but practiced pattern.  

 

“We'll have to make extra, Jesse's coming by tonight for a pick-up.”

 

“I'll make sure to hide the beer.”

 

Jack snorted.

 

“Don't want him crashing on the couch?”

 

Gabe wrinkled his nose. “He snores like a bear.”

 

That sent Jack laughing and heading towards the house too. Though he just stepped over all the trip threads instead of going around them entirely like Hana did.

 

He called back over his shoulder, “you think you don't?”

 

Gabriel scoffed at the suggestion, following. “I don't snore, Jack. You're the one who snores.”

 

There was mischief in those blue eyes when Jack glanced back at him with a perked brow. He just kept laughing. Gabriel could feel himself flushing.

 

“I **don't**... Do I?”

 

Jack didn't answer with anything more than chuckling, taking the toolbox back to the garage.

 

“Jack? Do I snore?”

 

He laughed louder again. Gabriel huffed and marched to the house instead, leaving his dick of a husband to put everything away himself.

 

“Hana! Do I snore?”

 

“Uh, yeah?”


	4. iv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes things are soft. sometimes those things are people.

It was raining, he knew before he opened his eyes. The air in the room smelled cool and he slowly tuned in to the soothing patter on the roof and trees outside. He took all of this in before realizing he was even waking up, before he noticed how absolutely relaxed he was with the sweet realm of sleep still so near. Such a thing was so rare for him, that he found himself expecting something to break the peace of the room loudly and with a commotion. 

 

But nothing happened. He became more aware and the rain outside continued falling, blanketing them in a sense of serenity.

 

Them. Gabe.

 

It was like cradling a demi-god of the sun, how hot he was in Jack’s arms. Curls tickled the stubble on his neck. Every exhale against his shoulder felt like Gabriel was expelling a cinder cloud of white star fire over his skin and Jack was  _ burning _ ; but he didn’t let go. It was perfect. He laid there like that, without going back to sleep, mind and body is absolute heaven to be languidly embracing the love of his life. There was no danger, no rush, and nowhere they needed to be. It was a gift he didn’t get every morning, so he cherished it.

 

Eventually, he heard Hana’s door open quietly, the first thing to break the stillness. He heard her hesitate in the hallway, then head downstairs and make a bowl of cereal. It wasn’t until the theme song for her favorite cartoon show drifted under the door that Gabriel finally twitched. Fingers softly curling into his side, mouth drawing down into a faint frown for only a second.

 

Jack watched as his brown eyes opened lazily. After a few blinks, he tilted his chin up and caught Jack’s gaze, neither of them spoke. What light came in through the half-open curtains was blue and muted; in it, Gabe looked naked in a manner more intimate than sex. Jack could feel his ears burning almost as hot as the body he was tangled up with, but he didn’t break the connection.

 

Hana laughed downstairs, happy and carefree.

 

Slowly, Gabe smiled, and it was so soft and genuine. A private sight. Jack knew, as he’d always known, that there was nothing he wouldn’t do for him to keep him smiling like that; for his family.

 

Nothing.


	5. v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he's still got it.
> 
> oh, and while it's true this is based on the entire concept of supernatural (the show), i'm gonna be making the monsters and stuff different bc i can and want to. starting now.

Being a rural state, there wasn't a whole lot to be had in Indiana, even when you passed through the bigger cities. But they found a Bobby's anyway. It was the only one in the county. The family pizza joint doubled as an arcade, which made it the perfect destination after Hana's little league game. If there had been a peaceful atmosphere before the bus pulled up, it was wrecked the moment Gabe burst through the door; singing with a line of twelve eight-to-twelve year olds following behind like rowdy ducklings. Hana was the loudest, sitting on Gabe's shoulders.

 

_ “Weeeeee are the champions, my frieeennnds!” _

 

Their baseball uniforms were dirty and they were tired, but all of them wore wide grins. The game had been a resounding victory. They'd  **earned** Bobby's, according to Gabriel. Jack followed behind with two more parents, making sure they didn't lose anyone, while the teacher and coach hurried to the front to speak with the hostess.

 

Gabe had “taken command” of one of Jack's shirts for the game. It had Hana's number on it below the word “dad”. When Hana saw that Gabe was going to wear it, she quickly altered it, “so no one gets confused.”

 

Together, they were Dad 76 and Dad #2 76, respectively in matching green. The Viper's biggest fans and cheerleaders. Especially Gabe, who was eternally ready to throw down if the ref made what he thought was a bad call. He also made sure that every patron Bobby's had knew that his daughter got the winning home run. They really couldn’t have been more proud, though Jack was more subtle in showing it.

 

Everyone stuffed their faces with pizza first, Hana even got sauce in her bangs in her enthusiasm. She tried to hiss and lean away when Jack cleaned it with a wet napkin, but he was practiced in her antics. Knowing she had a tendency to go a little nuts in arcades, he gave her a very specific spending limit, then set her free with the other kids once they were done eating. Gabe collapsed next to him with a sigh, sinking down in the booth until he could rest his head against Jack's shoulder.

 

“Don't fall asleep, yet. You volunteered to help keep watch on the kids.”

 

“There's five other sets of eyes,” Gabe grumbled. Jack could hear the exhaustion in his voice, despite his smile. So he pressed a sneaky little kiss to his curls and let him doze, quietly finding his hand to hold under the table.

 

He spotted Hana somewhere in the middle of the arcade, on an old Galaga machine, with two kids from her class flanking her and watching in awe. A few more kids were playing skeeball, some were in the ball pit, others yet were at various pinball and game machines. All of them riding out the high of their victory. Blue eyes kept wandering out of habit, taking in more details about the restaurant. The carpet was dirty, as though it’d had so many sodas spills and gum had been so ground into it that no carpet shampoo machine in the world could get it back to decency.

 

Jack brushed his thumb over scarred knuckles.

 

Hana cheered and excitedly pushed another coin into the Galaga machine. She would probably set a new high score before they left. It was her favorite retro game.

 

Movement near the kitchen doors drew his idle eye as Gabriel sighed softly, relaxing more into his side. It was a greasy teen, a bus boy by the look of it. His long hair probably should have been in a net, but wasn't. He was cleaning out a booth, and Jack noticed him sneaking looks at the kids through the curtain of his dark hair. In an instant, his instincts flared to life like a shotgun blast of warning flags in his mind.

 

“Jackie?”

 

He glanced down to find brown eyes focused on him, all traces of exhaustion pushed away in his sudden alertness, despite how he still sagged in his seat. Gabe must have felt him tense up, so Jack forced his shoulders to relax.

 

“It's nothing, I'm just watching the kids.”

 

Gabriel shrugged and slumped again, trusting him, like always.

 

When Jack looked back towards the bus boy, the teen was taking dirty dishes away, pushing the door in with his back. As his gaze swept the room, his eyes locked onto Jack's and he knew. They both knew. It was obvious in the way he froze, dark eyes widening just a fraction before he hurried into the kitchens beyond.

 

Keeping his posture relaxed, Jack waited for him to come back out, he didn't. 

 

“Babe.”

 

“Mmm?”

 

“I need to hit the can.”

 

“You should really just use the can, there's no need for violence. The can doesn't mind.”

 

Jack rolled his eyes at the obvious tone of smart-assery. He jostled the man against him in retaliation, jabbing him in the side.

 

“I need to pee, get off.”

 

Chuckling, Gabriel stood to let Jack out of the booth. Before he let him slip by, though, Jack found himself caught in a quick kiss; then Gabe sat back down in the booth, stretching his legs out to take up the whole thing while he grinned like a cat.

 

One of the boys on the team passed them and yelled, “Hana! Your dads keep kissing!”

 

Her reply, shouted halfway across the arcade, sent Gabe rolling in laughter.

 

“It’s because they play on the same team!”

 

She didn’t even look up from her game. One of the other parents laughed quietly, too.

 

“Keep an eye on them,” Jack reminded as he headed where the cartoonish signs pointed for the restrooms.

 

The light in the hallway was dim despite it being a literal step removed from the rest of the restaurant. First the ladies, then the mens. Across from them were the handicap restroom and what looked like another door into the kitchens, with the hall ending at an emergency exit. The mens was blissfully empty, allowing Jack to lock himself in a stall and pull out his phone.

 

He checked his usual haunts first, seeing if anyone had thrown anything up on the forums yet about this side of the state. Nothing. Next he checked local news sites, all of them. It took mere minutes to find what he was looking for. Four missing children in the past seven weeks, all from this county. Three of them reported as having gone to an unspecified arcade the day of their disappearances, one having been last seen just a block up the street. No bodies found yet. Jack’s warning flags turned into all-out sirens.

 

He checked the other restrooms first, but there was no sign of the teen. Approaching the emergency exit, he noticed that it wasn’t locked and the alarm seemed to be disabled. Employees probably used it for smoking breaks. Jack paused and reached for the small of his back, where he wore a knife holster under his shirt. He popped the safety strap and slowly opened the door.

 

It creaked because of course it did, but Jack was cautious and quiet all the same, slipping through the gap into the cool air outside. Cut off from the cacophony of electronic entertainment and the sounds of families, outside was eerily quiet. A single yellow bulb shone above him and Jack immediately moved out from under its direct light, into the building’s shadow. He stepped around a pile of cigarette butts, spotting a few burned out blunts in the mix. The air smelled cool and crisp with the undertone of car exhaust and garbage. Considering how close they were to the highway, and how close he was standing to the dumpster, that was no surprise. Still no sign of anyone. Jack, however, didn’t lower his guard. He looked up but saw no cameras. Appallingly lax security for a place that catered mostly to children.

 

The clank of an empty soda can had him tensing as he edged around the dumpster, wishing vainly that he’d brought a pistol instead of a knife. Calm as death, he rounded the corner and found--

 

A cat. 

 

It was dirty and covered in fleas, but it didn’t hiss or jump away. It was too busy trying to consume half a piece of pizza in as few bites as possible, it seemed. Something that reminded him of his daughter. Jack almost relaxed,  **almost.** Just as he decided to go back inside, something dropped onto him from above.

 

They both hit the ground, knocking the teen from his back as Jack nimbly rolled right back onto his feet, knife in hand. Its silver blade glinted in the light of the naked bulb, which seemed to take the vampire by surprise. Fear flashed in those dark red eyes, but only for a second. The next second, he lunged at Jack again, mouth open wide, fangs dripping their paralyzing venom. It was a bold, desperate attack. One Jack had no qualms meeting head-on.

 

The silver of his blade sliced cleanly through the creature’s jugular, cutting off it’s ability to scream before it even had a reason to. He grabbed a handful of that greasy hair and kicked scrawny legs out from underneath him. With all the swift, merciless accuracy of a seasoned executioner, Jack buried his knife into the creature’s heart.

 

It gurgled a blood-choked cry, body spasming as life left its eyes. A quick kill. In a way, Jack felt kind of bad for it. It was young, and not just in body. That kill had been easy. The kid was probably less than half a year turned. Jack was likely the first hunter it met.

 

It’s skin was already beginning to turn black, reminding Jack that he was outside a Bobby’s and that any of the other employees could come looking for a smoke any second.

 

The dumpster was only about half full, which made it easy to hide the body. It also meant it’d be a while longer yet before anyone found it unless the area was known for dumpster divers. He wasn’t sure. He was very grateful, however, that vampire blood already slugged through their veins as coagulated goop, leaving no blood puddle to try and clean or hide. He tossed the quickly rotting corpse in, shifted a few garbage bags to cover it, then went back inside to wash the stench off his hands and blade.

 

He rejoined Gabe and the others as the coach started to round the kids up to leave. Hana looked truly exhausted now, nearly falling asleep on Gabriel’s back. There were a lot of questions in Gabe’s eyes as Jack pitched in for the bill; he could feel the suspicion on his skin as the man looked him over. Jack shook his head lightly and leaned in to drape Hana’s jacket over her shoulders.

 

“Later,” he whispered in promise. Gabe nodded and eased up after that.

 

Hana pointed silently to the Galaga machine as they left and Jack looked just in time to see the highest scores flash across the screen. First place reading “D.VA”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> instead of soccer moms, consider baseball dads.


	6. vi

Jack was tightening the bolts on a sparkly, pink bicycle when he heard a rumbling from the road. Freight trucks weren't technically allowed on their street, but Jack didn't pay it any mind. If they wanted to bounce around in potholes, that was their business. He glanced over at Hana in her clubhouse, where she was furiously playing something on her handheld console, snug in a jacket and boots. Ah, well, at least she was getting fresh air. The rumbling got louder. He watched Hana's brow furrow as she looked up before he finally turned his head, too. They both heard the front door slam open.

 

“My baby!”

 

Oh, of course.

 

They both joined Gabriel on the lawn as a familiar blue and yellow truck slowly inched its way down their drive.

 

“Hana, do we still have cookies?”

 

“Uh-huh! And hot cocoa! Should I go start some?”

 

Gabriel paced impatiently in a tight radius on the dead grass, no doubt chilly in just his hoodie and beanie. Jack put a hand on his daughter’s head.

 

“Not yet, but can you go fetch Gabi’s motor jacket, please?”

 

She took off at a run.

 

Finally, the truck came to a stop once it was along-side the house and a young woman with a bright smile stepped out.

 

“Hej-hej!”

 

Gabriel couldn’t stop moving, already eagerly walking around the back of the truck, yelling behind himself, “you’re an angel, Bri!”

 

Jack met her for a handshake, which she pulled into a hard hug, nearly knocking the breath out of him. Gabriel ran back around the side of the truck and crashed into them to join the hug, making her laugh loudly.

 

“I swear kid, you’re stronger every time I see you.”

 

Brigitte grinned as they detangled, an edge of pride in her smile.

 

“Careful, Uncle Jack, I’ll be bench-pressing more than you in no time.”

 

“I don’t doubt that,” he said, rolling his shoulder. “How was the drive out?”

 

“Long and boring.” She sighed dramatically, shoving her hands in her jacket pockets. “And pappa wants me to pick up an old heap he bought online when I head back.”

 

“Nice to know the old badger hasn’t changed.”

 

“Brigitte!!!!!”

 

“Bunny!”

 

Hana threw the jacket at her father as she launched herself into the young woman’s arms. Brigitte spun them around with a squeeze, earning delighted laughter.

 

“I missed you!”

 

“I missed you, too, and you’ve gotten so big!”

 

Gabriel, who really was doing a better-than-normal job of being patient, started to move around again, obviously itching to get into the locked back of the truck.

 

“Did you fix Gabi’s bike?” Hana asked, which finally spurred Brigitte to pull out the truck keys.

 

“I did! Well, mostly. My dad handled the parts I couldn’t. A lot of things had to be rebuilt from scratch, pappa was  **not** happy.” 

 

Without dropping her or putting her down, Brigitte moved Hana to her back so she had both hands free to unlock the truck and slide the door up. Jack had to loop his arm through Gabriel’s to keep him from interfering while she turned on the lift. 

 

The platform inside the truck slid out slowly with a harsh metallic scrape. Hana covered her ears and grit her teeth. Gabriel could not have been grinning any wider. Like a presentation, the motorcycle came into view. The matte black paint job was immaculate and Jack had never seen it so clean. Even the tires were brand new. Red lettering stood out starkly along the gas tank,  _ Death Blossom _ . The saddle bag was missing because it was currently inside the house, but it’s other storage was there. Jack could see the end of a shotgun hidden along the seat. Gabriel was almost bouncing by the time the platform finished lowering to the ground.

 

Brigitte released the straps holding it in place and finally pulled out a second set of keys, tossing them over.

 

“Good as new.”

 

Gabriel almost squealed. 

 

He ran his hands reverently over the smooth leather of the seat, breathing in deeply. He openly admired the thorough paint job and bit his lip in euphoria when he swung a leg over and straddled the beast. It cranked on the first kick-and-turn, rumbling to life and causing Hana to cheer. A rakish grin and wiggling eyebrows had Jack snorting as he approached with the jacket.

 

The leather of it was worn, but well-looked after. Gabriel relaxed his posture and allowed Jack to help him pull it on over broad shoulders. He even caught one of Jack's hands to kiss the back of before he could step away.

 

“Thanks, Jackie.”

 

The engine revved loudly as Gabriel took off, down the drive in seconds. Only after the sound faded away down the road did Jack turn back to the girls.

 

“You're staying a few days, right Brigitte?”

 

“Only two nights, the pick-up is in Wisconsin and pappa wants me home by Saturday.”

 

Jack helped carry her bag inside once the truck was squared away. Hana enthusiastically helped make cocoa while they caught up, putting an extra hot mug in the microwave for Gabriel. 

 

But it was hours later before he finally came home. The girls were well-fed on a dinner of leftovers, and crashed in the guest bedroom. The drive had been long for Brigitte and Hana had been up and going all day.

 

Jack himself was dozing on the couch, stretched out and comfy, the television a buzz of background noise. He felt the air pressure in the house change, but didn't open his eyes until cold fingers brushed over his forehead.

 

Blue eyes peeled open, blinking to clear the blurriness.

 

“Jackie-baby, you waiting up for me?”

 

Gabriel looked wild and wind-blown, but was smiling warmly. Jack stretched with a yawn, nodding as his back popped. Gabe's soft chuckling was like a lullaby, one Jack fought to shake off and sit up. 

 

Gabriel ended up helping him. His leather jacket was chilled, but Jack didn't mind and wrapped his arms around him anyway.

 

“Sorry I was gone so long. Got carried away, she's running like a dream”

 

“M'sure Brigitte will love hearing that.”

 

“Stupid question but, are you tired?”

 

There was a bright excitement in Gabe's expression and Jack blinked again, confused by the turn of topic. Unless it wasn't a turn of topic.

 

“Gabe, it's late and--”

 

“And Brigitte is here, she'll be fine. Just a quick ride, I promise. Half hour, tops. C'mon, babe.” He was absolutely begging. “I need to see my perfect man straddling my bike, it's  _ important _ .”

 

Jack couldn't help rolling his eyes. Of course he couldn't say no, not when Gabe was buttering him up like that. So he sighed and consented.

 

Boots and a hoodie were pulled on, but a dark hand covered his when he reached into the hall closet for his motor jacket. Brow raised, he watched Gabriel strip his off and offer it over, even holding it for him to slip into just as Jack had done for him hours before. The inside was warm, the fit only a fraction loose in the waist and shoulders. He found gloves in the pockets Gabe had clearly opted out of using.

 

Once Gabriel donned a separate jacket, he nudged Jack out the door with enthusiasm, barely remembering to lock it up after them. The temperature outside had dropped, waking Jack up like a slap to the face.

 

The bike had been left at the end of the driveway, where the noise wouldn't be as jarring to the house’s sleeping occupants. As tired as he was, Jack couldn't deny that climbing onto it behind his husband was a thrill, nostalgia crashing into him like a riptide. They both donned their helmets and Jack made sure to press himself against his lover's back. Both for warmth and because he knew Gabe craved the contact.

 

As the bike roared to life, Jack pushed one hand into Gabriel's pocket. The other trailed over a thick, firm thigh, groping freely.

 

He felt Gabe's laugh more than heard it, then they were off down the deserted street, like old times.


	7. vii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm am 100% here for the head-canon that Gabriel would be an incredible parent. just really top notch.

Hana loved having both of her dads at home, but it wasn’t just about that. She reminded herself of that as she stared guilty at the set of keys in her hand. This wasn’t just for her. Knowing that made it easier to stash them in the hollow tree trunk, pushing dead leaves over top for full concealment. 

 

With a nod, she ran back to the house.

 

Her dad was in the kitchen cooking. Part of it was their lunch, but he was also making things like granola bars and packaging local-made beef jerky into a familiar travel bag. She wished she could hide that, too.

 

Instead, she grabbed her game console from its charging station and sat down at the table to play. At some point, her dad placed a glass of orange juice down next to her and kissed her on the head.

 

“Lunch is ready, bunny. Can you go get Gabi?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Gabi was in the garage with his and dad's guns. Not the ones from the gun cabinet, these were the ones Gabi took with him on his work trips. Hana wasn't allowed in the garage yet, but she was allowed to knock on the door and yell through it.

 

“GABI! Lunch is ready!!”

 

Startled cursing was her response. After some commotion, the garage door opened and a wave of warm air rolled over her. Before she could protest, Gabi had pulled her inside.

 

“Damn it's getting cold.”

 

“Daddy said I'm not allowed in here.”

 

Gabi laughed, closing the door quickly.

 

“I won't tell if you don't. Just don't touch anything.”

 

She nodded eagerly, already looking around. The guns were all on a blanket in the truck bed, disassembled and partially cleaned. There were also newspaper clippings on the walls, along with printed reports and handwritten notes about all manner of monsters. Some Hana recognized, some she didn't. Everything looked fairly new, probably Gabi's next job.

 

She waited patiently for him to wash his hands of gun oil and grease, keeping her hands to herself as promised. Gabi caught her staring hard at a pair of sawed-off shotguns, though, and snorted, messing up her hair.

 

“When you're a little bigger, mija. You're too small to handle the kickback right now.”

 

“I know that,” she grumbled, trying to fix her hair and dodge another assault from those big hands. She knew it very well. Her dad showed her over the summer, letting her keep a hand on his pistol as he fired it. She felt the jar in her arm for hours and she hadn't even been the one holding it.

 

“What's for lunch?”

 

Gabi didn't seem hurried, pulling his jacket on and going to the back of the garage to turn the space heater off.

 

“Dad made toasted sandwiches.”

 

“The ones with avocado?” Gabi suddenly lit up and Hana had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Then what are we waiting for?”

 

Before a protest could be made, he hauled her up over his shoulder and left the lingering heat of the garage, making sure to lock it behind him. She laughed all the way to the house.

  
  
  


Hana forgot about the keys until after dinner. Video games weren't allowed after seven, so she was sitting with her dad in the living room reading when Gabi wandered through. He was searching; looking on and around tables, the entertainment center, in the armchair her dad was sitting in.

 

She giggled, watching her dad turn red in the face as Gabi groped under him and the cushions without asking him to move.

 

“Gabe.”

 

“Just passing through.”

 

He kissed a blushing cheek and moved on to the couch. Hana's giggles turned into full laughter as the entire cushion she sat on was lifted so he could search underneath.

 

“Gabi!”

 

He kissed her cheek too before he moved on to the other cushions.

 

“Gabe…”

 

“I lost my keys.”

 

“What, to the bike?”

 

“To the everything, and I've looked everywhere. Have you seen them?”

 

Hana immediately focused on her book again, trying her absolute best to not look guilty. She watched out of the corner of her eyes though as her dad shook his head and put his tablet down to start helping in the search.

 

“You checked the garage?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And the yard?”

 

“Everywhere meant everywhere, Jackie.”

 

“Obviously not, since your keys are still missing.”

 

Gabi shot her dad the kind of frustrated look he always got before their arguments, but her dad countered it with a subtle nod in her direction. She focused harder on the book.

 

“We’ll just look again.”

 

And look they did, for the better part of an hour. Hana went about her nightly routine, trying to make every motion natural. Even though she was absolutely sweating. When bedtime came, she found them both defeated in the living room.

 

“Goodnight, daddy.”

 

She kissed his scruffy cheek, letting him pull her in for a hug, which she returned tightly.

 

“Good night, bunny. Don’t forget to turn on your alarm.”

 

“I won’t.”

 

Gabi she approached more tentatively. He was sunk into the couch; head in his hands and elbows on his knees. 

 

“Goodnight, Gabi.”

 

He pulled himself out of the slumped posture right away, arms open in a hug offering and giving her a tired smile. She sank into it, loving how warm and safe she always felt wrapped up in his hug. She felt him press a kiss to her hair.

 

When he pulled back, though, he didn’t quite let her go, keeping a hold of her shoulders and looking her in the face very seriously.

 

“...Tiny, have you seen my keys around today?”

 

Uh oh. She could feel dread on the back of her neck like sweat, but she smiled instead and shook her head.

 

“You’re sure?”

 

“I’m sure, Gabi.” Could he hear how fast her heart was beating? He stared into her eyes a moment longer, expression blank but somewhat thoughtful. Then he smiled, slow and reassuring.

 

“Good night, mija.”

 

She walked calmly upstairs to her room and threw herself on her bed as soon as the door was closed, groaning. Nooo, it wasn’t supposed to make them fight! Not that they did fight this time, but it was easy for certain, small things to start arguments that usually ended with Gabi sleeping on the couch or in the garage. Hana didn’t want that! She rolled over and stared at her ceiling with a frown, blindly feeling for her rabbit.

 

“Mister Tokki, what should I do?”

 

He never answered her questions, but that didn’t stop her from asking them. Pout on her lips, she rolled over and shoved her face against his soft tummy, inhaling the deeply familiar scent of herbs.

 

She must’ve fallen asleep like that. Next she knew, she was being picked up and rearranged, the lights in her room were dimmed down to a lamp. She had to blink blearily before she could make out who it was.

 

“Gabi?” Her voice came out raspy.

 

“You fell asleep with your lights on, tiny.”

 

He moved her blankets around before depositing her properly, head on her pillow and comforter pulled up to her chin.

 

“M’sorry…”

 

“It happens, bunny; you don’t need to be sorry.”

 

She pouted again as Mr. Tokki was tucked into her side.

 

“No… M’sorry I took your keys.”

 

Gabi didn’t pause what he was doing, but he didn’t say anything either. When the tucking in was done, he sat on the edge of the bed and considered her thoughtfully again.

 

“I know you are, princesa.” His voice was quiet. 

 

“I don’t want you and daddy to fight.”

 

“We’re not fighting, I promise you that.”

 

Hana burrowed more into her blankets, still feeling guilty. Even more so when Gabi brushed her hair back, humming as he smoothed his thumb soothingly over the worried creases of her forehead.

 

“Can you tell me why you did it, mija?”

 

She sniffled.

 

“...Because daddy loves you.”

 

He surprised her when he smiled, fondness shining in his eyes.

 

“I love him, too.  _ Very _ much.”

 

“He gets sad when you leave. He doesn’t say nothing, but I know he does.” Hana pulled her rabbit close to her face again, squeezing her eyes shut. “I just want daddy to be happy.”

 

The sound Gabi makes is like he’s been wounded. His weight on the bed shifts until he’s lying down next to her. She’s not sure how, Gabi is way too big for her bed, but he does it, and he bumps his head against hers lightly.

 

“I want him to be happy, too. But I’m not the only one he loves, tiny. I’m not the only one who makes him happy. That’s why I leave him with you.”

 

“But you could stay.”

 

He waited until she opened her eyes again to look at him.

 

“You know why I have to go…”

 

She did.

 

“And I miss the both of you when I’m gone, Hana. More than you’ll ever know. I will always come home, though. To you and dad. You’re my family.”

 

“...Promise?”

 

He smiled again.

 

“I swear it on my sweet abuela’s ashes.”

 

It was the best she was going to get, she knew that.

 

“They’re in the stump behind the playhouse, under the leaves.”

 

Gabi rolled off her bed, but turned back around to give her a kiss on the forehead.

 

“Thank you for being honest with me, mija. I forgive you. Now get some sleep, you have school tomorrow.”

 

“Gabi.”

 

He paused at her lamp, about to click it off.

 

“I love you.”

 

He smiled and she knew he wasn’t angry with her.

 

“I love you, too, mi hija.”

  
  


\---

  
  


Jack looked up from his tablet when Gabriel entered the bedroom, carrying with him the cool scent of the air outside, despite having already shed his jacket. He twirled a set of keys on his finger with a triumphant smirk.

 

“Where’d she hide them?”

 

“In that rotten stump out back.”

 

Jack nodded approvingly. “That’s a good spot. She tell you why she did it?”

 

He watched Gabriel get stuck in the collar of his shirts, trying to shed both layers at once.

 

“Yep,” was the muffled reply.

 

Once his shirts when tossed somewhere on the floor, Gabe dove into the bed in just his sweatpants. 

 

“...Are you not going to tell me?”

 

“Nope.”

 

Jack scoffed lightly. “My own daughter and husband are keeping secrets from me.” His indignation only furthered when Gabe plucked the tablet out of his hands and put it aside for the night. “Secrets  _ and _ theft.”

 

“Yep.”

 

Gabriel grinned wide, pulling Jack down properly on the pillows and draping himself on top of him. He wiggled and shifted around until he found that perfect sweet spot against Jack’s chest, reveling in the smell of his sleep shirt and the soothing sound of his heartbeat. 

 

“...Babe.”

 

“Mmm.”

 

“I can’t reach the lamp like this.”

 

Dammit. 

 

As if it made a difference, Gabe got back up and turned the lamp off quickly, settling back down in Jack’s arms and snuggling close as fast as he could. He smiled at the tired chuckle that rumbled under his ear.

 

“Goodnight, you dork.”

 

“Goodnight, mi todo.”


	8. viii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little background work in this chapter of how jack and gabe met! which is hana's favorite story, especially when gabi tells it.
> 
> it's a bit longer than previous chapters.

There's something morbidly fascinating about human ash. It clumps differently from, say, wood ash; and its texture is almost greasy, heavy. Yet dry against the tips of his fingers.

 

He should really stop touching it, he knew, but curiosity is a funny thing. A funny, morbid thing; especially when cradled in the arms of great loss and loneliness.

 

With a sigh, Gabriel wiped his fingers off on the dew-laden grass that was dampening the seat of his jeans, mumbling an apology to his abuela as he sealed the urn up once more. The sunset over the Smoky Mountains was absolutely breathtaking, sky bleeding in bruised reds and gold, hazy pink clouds breaking the failing light into holy beams that faced heavenward. As he had countless times in the last five weeks, Gabe wished his abuela was there to see it with him. She'd always talked about seeing the mountains for herself one day, making him promise to take her. A promise he'd been too busy to keep, until now.

 

Instead, he found himself alone on a grassy hill, the picnic area behind him was completely empty. Odd for as beautiful of a day it had been, but Gabriel couldn't be bothered to dwell on it. Tucking the urn tightly into his side, he laid back and let the cold grass cushion his head, just… taking everything in. 

 

Part of him wished he still had tears left to cry.

 

“You would have loved it here, abuelita.” It was so peaceful, easing just a fraction of the ache in his heart.

 

Eventually, his eyes slipped closed.

 

He never heard any vehicles approach, which is what made the sound of footsteps in the grass so surprising. Just not surprising enough to open his eyes or care until someone spoke.

 

“Hey buddy, you dead or sleeping?”

 

He almost snorted at the cheery tone.

 

“Neither.”

 

Gabriel tilted his head up to find a young man like himself dressed in the deep green uniform of a park ranger. Gabe had to blink a few times, just to make sure he wasn't an illusion brought on in his tired, depressed stupor. His hair was a shade of blond that couldn’t come out of a bottle, and the square set of his jaw was softened by the tender shade of his blue eyes. The light of the setting sun made his whole visage glow almost brighter than the twilight and Gabriel felt strangely breathless, swallowing hard.

 

He didn't realize he'd been staring until the ranger's mouth quirked into a crooked smile that might've looked smug on anyone else.

 

“Something on your mind, sir?”

 

Like usual, Gabe's mouth moved faster than his brain.

 

“Yeah, you an angel or something?”

 

He froze in mortification, but the ranger didn't look offended. No, he paused like he hadn't expected to be accused of divinity, then lost it laughing. Gabriel's cheeks prickled as blood rushed in with his embarrassment. The man had an excellent laugh, just the right side of deep-chested and attractive. Oh God, he was really attractive.

 

“No angels here,” he finally responded, a chuckle or two still escaping. “Just Park Services.” He pulled something out of his pocket, flipping open his I.D. and holding it at an angle Gabriel could read.

 

_ James Marlow _

 

He cleared the awkwardness from his throat. “Can I help you with something, Ranger Marlow?”

 

“Not me, no.” The ranger tucked the I.D. away again, straightening up as he took a look at the quickly darkening sky. “Just giving you a soft reminder that this area closes at sundown.”

 

“Shit, right, sorry.”

 

Gabriel made sure his hold on the urn was secure as he pushed himself off the ground. He couldn't explain why, but he had an unshakable fear that he was going to drop it like an oaf one of these days and he was determined not to disrespect her like that.

 

Ranger Marlow obviously noticed Gabe's travel companion, but said nothing as he brushed dew off his jeans and straightened the collar of his motor jacket.

 

“That your bike in the lot?” He asked, offhandedly, gesturing beyond the picnic tables to the only vehicle in the dusty parking area. “The Death Blossom?” There was a small smile in his voice as he said it.

 

“That’s my girl.” Gabriel nodded, tucking the urn into one arm. “She’s gonna need a hell of a wash after this, though.”

 

“What brings you both all the way up this side of the mountain?”

 

Gabe hesitated, but the friendly look on the Ranger’s face seemed genuine, full of that fabled southeastern southern charm. 

 

“It’s a… bit of a farewell tour.” He didn’t make motion to the urn, but Ranger Marlow nodded in understanding. “Plus I just got out of the service, so I’m not doing anything else right now, anyway.”

 

“Army?”

 

“Marines.”

 

Gabe didn’t miss the way Ranger Marlow’s eyes quickly glanced him over, and he fought every instinct to peacock, stand stronger. He did not come all the way out to the mountains to flirt. Even if Ranger Marlow was a stud.

 

“Thank you for your service, Mr…?”

 

“Reyes, Gabriel.”

 

He took the offered hand in a firm shake. The sunlight was really starting to die around them, which seemed to snap the Ranger to tighter attention. He cleared his throat and motioned back towards Gabe’s motorcycle.

 

“I hope you have good high beams, there’s a lot of deer and bears around these parts at night. You should probably start making your way back to town, Mr. Reyes.”

 

Gabriel waved goodbye and made sure the urn was secure in one of his saddlebags before he kicked the  _ Death Blossom _ to life, forgoing his helmet until he’d get to town. He couldn’t go too fast on the mountain roads anyway and the air felt nice in his hair. A few yards down the road, he passed an oldsmobile parked off under some bushes, but thought nothing of it. It wasn’t until he was pulling into the parking lot of local dive for a late night dinner that he realized he’d never seen the Ranger’s jeep. Neither on the road nor at the picnic area. How in the hell had Ranger Stud gotten all the way up there?

 

\---

 

Gabriel decided, two days later, to extend his stay.

 

He was sitting on a bench outside the cabin he was renting, sipping coffee as he watched the sun rise over the misty mountain morning. Birds called to each other in the distance and the cool autumn air was clearing his head out from the haze of sleep. It was the second night in the row he’d managed to sleep all the way through. If he’d had any nightmares, he couldn’t remember them. He’d never really realized how wound up he’d been until he started to relax.

 

He went into town after breakfast and paid for another week at the cabin. 

 

Having grown up in metro Los Angeles, the small-town pace was a serene escape from how hectic his life had been leading up to that point. It was quiet, and he had all the time in the world to think about where the hell his life was going now.

 

There hadn’t been a plan when he’d gotten out. As soon as he’d heard his abuela was sick, he just did it and didn’t look back. Now, without her sweet voice to guide him, he felt lost. She’d been his only family and his career hadn’t left a lot of room for a permanent, stable relationship. Not the way he’d been living it. All he had to show for his life were his clothes and his bike.

 

There was an old, country bar near the edge of town Gabriel found himself drawn to every night. Shitty country music played on an ancient jukebox by the door and the patrons were mostly truckers passing through. Gabe could ignore the music for the whiskey, but when he entered that night it was harder to ignore the bright, blond hair sitting in a swamp of dirty ball caps and trucker hats.

 

Ranger Stud sat at a table with two other men, playing what looked to be a round of poker. He had an easy smile on his face and still looked like a clean, catholic boy scout, despite his lack of uniform this time around. He caught Gabe by surprise when he glanced up at him from the game, offering a friendly nod. Gabriel returned it before seating himself at the bar.

 

There were various groans of defeat from the poker table after a while, followed up by that same cheerful voice bidding them a good game and, perhaps, better luck next time. Gabriel was even more surprised when the Ranger took the empty stool next to him at the bar.

 

“Good game?”

 

“Not bad, yeah. Hey, can I get a refill?” 

 

The bartender nodded, moving off to fetch a bottle of gin. There was a warm smile waiting for Gabe when he finally turned to look at him.

 

“Still in town, I see. Can I get you another drink?”

 

Gabe nodded. “Yeah, I’m gonna be around for another week or so, I think.”

 

“Extended tour?” Marlow said, a twinkle in his eyes. It cracked a smile out of Gabe.

 

“Something like that.”

 

Their small talk drifted into a comfortable silence as both of their glasses were refreshed, then it drifted to Gabe’s bike, which was something he could talk about for hours. Ranger Marlow admitted to not knowing too much about motorcycles himself, but he had a friend who was borderline fanatical about old choppers. His smile was as easy as their conversation and Gabriel felt infected by it. Topics shifted to Gabe’s time in the service after that, and Marlow admitted to a short stint of his own in the Army.

 

“What made you get out?”

 

For the first time, something… cloudy passed through normally clear, blue eyes. He swallowed the rest of his tumbler and smiled again, albeit smaller this time.

 

“My dad got hurt pretty bad on a hunting trip, it scared the holy hell out of my mother. She talked me into going home.”

 

“Going home? You’re not from around here?”

 

Ranger Marlow gave a half second of pause before shaking his head.

 

“Nah, I’m from Indiana.” 

 

Gabe nodded, swishing melting ice in the bottom of his glass. “I’m from California, myself.”

 

Marlow snorted. 

 

“Sounds about right.”

 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Gabe grinned as he said it, bumping his shoulder against the other man.

 

“The bike, the accent, the jacket, the complete lack of self-preservation at the notion of bears--”

 

“I do not have an accent!”

 

“You do, it’s called a ‘city boy’ accent. Right Lloyd?”

 

The bartender nodded as he passed, cleaning up Marlow’s empty glass.

 

Gabe scoffed, despite the smile still on his face. “And what’s wrong with my jacket?”

 

Marlow raised both his brows, then leaned back in his stool to get a look at Gabriel’s back, before returning with a look on his face that said,  _ are you serious? _

 

Gabriel straightened it at the collar, squaring his shoulders without a hint of shame.

 

“Excuse you, farm boy, this is a custom jacket. It’s not my fault you have bad taste.”

 

Marlow’s smile shifted into a smirk.

 

“I have bad taste?”

 

“Yes you do.”

 

“You saying I should hit on someone else, then?”

 

Gabe paused, glass halfway to his lips and Marlow’s smirk widened.

  
  
  
  


Fog had settled into town while they’d been inside the bar, bringing with it the chill from the mountains. Gabriel hardly noticed. What he noticed was the sweet taste of gin and tonic that was clinging to Ranger Marlow’s tongue and teeth, the warmth of his broad palms. Kissing him came as easy as his handsome smile and they both fell eagerly into the feeling of each other’s lips and hands.

 

“Christ, you’re so hot,” Marlow breathed between kisses, fingers tangling in Gabriel’s curls as Gabe backed him against the brick wall of the bar and pressed their chests flush together with a chuckle.

 

“You’re not so bad yourself, boy scout.”

 

Marlow let out a breathless laugh, shivering at the scratch of Gabe’s goatee as kisses trailed along his jaw. “I seem to remember you calling me an angel.”

 

“Mmn’I meant it.” Gabriel found the loops on Marlow’s jeans, pulling his narrow hips closer with a soft groan in the man’s ear. “Damn, I wanna see you sitting on my bike.”

 

He felt the body against his shiver. “That a euphemism for something, city boy?” 

 

“It can be.”

 

A yell cut through the cool air and the soft, warm haze building between the two of them, jolting them both. Another yell followed quickly, coming from the few parked Mac trucks along the long stretch of the parking lot. Marlow ripped himself away, running towards the commotion. Gabe hardly thought twice about following.

 

A pair of truckers were running at them like the devil was on their heels. Ranger Marlow was all business right away, calling out to them to get their attention, digging his I.D. out of his pocket.

 

“What’s happened?”

 

“A bear!”

 

“That weren’t no damn bear! Ranger, there’s a goddamn monster out there!”

 

“Monster?” Gabe echoed, more than a little incredulous. Marlow, however, was less unimpressed.

 

“Can you describe what you saw?”

 

The bigger of the truckers nodded, while the other watched behind them nervously.

 

“This fucker was huge, I'm talkin’ eight'r nine feet, but thin like a skeleton, and the  _ smell _ \--”

 

“I'm getting the hell outta here.” 

 

“That's a good idea,” Ranger Marlow nodded. “Go inside and tell everyone else to stay put.”

 

They both nodded and disappeared quickly. Gabe watched them go.

 

“You can't seriously believe that, right?” He turned back to find Marlow already walking cautiously down the length of one of the trucks. “James, where are you going?”

 

He tried to catch up, but the Ranger put a hand up to stop him.

 

“Gabe, I need you to go inside and make sure no one leaves the bar until I give an all clear.”

 

“And if there's a bear?”

 

Marlow turned to flash him a quick smile, pulling a pistol out from under his jacket.

 

“I'm a park ranger, Gabriel. I know what I'm doing, trust me.”

 

He didn't want to leave the man without backup; but lacking a weapon of his own, he knew he was more of a liability than an asset against the likes of  _ bears _ . So he nodded tensely, backing up a few steps and returning to the bar. He pulled his phone out, googling the phone number for the local authorities, just in case. If James didn't come back in fifteen minutes, he was calling them.

 

Thirteen minutes later, he came back; cheeks pink and shoes a little muddy, like he'd been running. He'd already put his gun away and pulled his I.D. out to flash to everyone in the bar. By now, the two frightened truckers had spread the story, so attention was easy for Marlow to obtain.

 

“Alright everybody, listen up. The coast is clear right now, but there are definite bear tracks on the far side of the parking lot near the trees. Black bears are very common for these parts, though it's rare for them to come so close to town. I advise you all to be very cautious as you leave for your vehicles. Try to stick in pairs and make a lot of noise as you go, that tends to scare them away.”

 

Nods of understanding swept around the room.

 

“Good, you folks have a safe night. If you do spot anything, call the cops or park services. Remember to stay with others, don't let anything catch you alone. These things don't care how tough you are, because they will always be tougher.”

 

Marlow gave a nod to the bartender, then turned back to Gabriel with an apologetic look on his face.

 

“I need to go in and report this, I'm afraid.”

 

Gabe waved his apology off with a smile, holding the door open for them to step back outside.

 

“Don't apologize, it's your job. To be honest, that was pretty hot seeing you in action like that.”

 

Marlow snorted, bumping their shoulders together and standing close.

 

“Guess I'll have to sit on your bike another time.”

 

“Lord, I hope so.”

 

They met in a kiss that lingered in want for the both of them.

 

“I'm sure I'll see you around again soon, Mr. Reyes. You have yourself a good night.”

 

Gabe watched him cross the parking lot, calling after him.

 

“It could have been better!”

 

Marlow's smile was cheeky as he called back, unlocking the door of an oldsmobile.

 

“Yeah, it could've!”

 

\---

 

He'd hadn't really been a fan of hiking in the past, but there was just something about the mountains that called to Gabriel. He found himself heading out after breakfast every morning, wandering the trails around his cabin for a few hours until he grew hungry again. He was really enjoying the fresh air, always carrying the deep scent of the earth and trees. It helped take his mind off of forgetting to ask Ranger Gorgeous for his phone number.

 

They hadn't run into each other again in three days, and rubbing one out to the mostly fresh memory of warm, calloused hands could only get a man so far. He wanted to see that ass on the seat of his bike; then, preferably, in his lap.

 

Maybe he could find a Rangers Station and ask about him? Would that be creepy? It'd been a long time since Gabe had done this.

 

Ultimately, he wandered around town for a while, had an afternoon beer at the bar, and picked up some lube and condoms on the way home. Just in case, but he was probably being too hopeful.

 

Dinner ended up being an early meal of leftovers from the diner. There was still a fair amount of light left afterwards, so Gabe figured one little walk before dark wouldn't hurt. He knew by now that there was an official hiking trail nearby, which might heighten his chances of running into a certain angelic Ranger. Dried leaves crunched under his boots and Gabriel pulled his hood up against an autumnal chill as he walked along.

 

He still had no idea what he was going to do after this week was over. Where he'd head next was an even bigger mystery. Idly, he wondered what kind of training was required to become a Park Ranger. Surely his service record would look really good on a resume for that kind of thing. If he'd had a phone signal, he'd look it up.

 

How could he have forgotten to ask James for his number???

 

Gabriel didn't realize how dark it had gotten until it was well and truly dark, and he cursed himself for getting so lost in his head. Damn. He  _ was _ on the official trail, though, he'd passed a mile marker not far back. Which led to reason that if he stayed on the trail, it would eventually lead him somewhere. Maybe even a Rangers Station. Maybe to Ranger Gorgeous.

 

With that shred of hope, he turned on his phone's flashlight and doubled up his pace. 

 

The forest was… spookier at night, he had to admit; and colder. He zipped his jacket up and dug his gloves out of the pocket. Despite the fall in light and temperature, the woods sounded alive around him. Marlow's comments about bears floated to the front of his mind and Gabe found himself glancing around warily the further he walked.

 

A distant wailing stopped him cold in his tracks.

 

It had sounded almost human.

 

Gabriel stood perfectly still, shining his light on the surrounding trees. Wind rustled the foliage, carrying another faint sound of distress to his ears.

 

“...Hello?”

 

The echo of a branch slowly breaking splintered through the sudden silence. It still sounded far off, but Gabe's instincts kicked into high gear as he cursed himself yet again. He shouldn't have left his cabin.

 

He had no signal still, phone battery on 62%. He lowered the brightness of his flashlight and started down the trail again. This time, he was alert to every rustle of leaves or crunch in the dirt. Something was out there and he did not survive two tours overseas to get eaten by bears in the goddamned Smoky Mountains. 

 

Another branch cracked  _ much _ closer than last time, making Gabe’s skin jump as he dove for cover behind a large tree just off the trail, covering the light on his phone. Would the light draw the bear closer or scare it away? Wait, what was it James said about scaring bears away? Was it noise?

 

He yanked a glove off with his teeth and tapped through his phone, looking for his death metal playlist, ready to crank it up to full volume. His thumb paused just over the play button though. The wind had shifted overhead, toying with the treetops, but with it came the hint of an extremely foul odor. The harsh tang was metallic, turning his stomach in on itself. It was like rotting flesh and death.

 

Gabriel peered around the trunk, raising his phone to sweep the trees on the other side of the trail. He paused to the far left, squinting hard at the dark branches beyond the halo of his light, heart hammering in his throat.

 

Just as he was about to move his light back towards the right, one of the trees walked further into the dark. Gabriel didn’t see where, he was already running. Adrenaline spiking hot in his veins, light bobbing on the trail as he ran as fast as he could. Something, whatever that thing had been, was following closely, moving just as quickly through the trees alongside him. In his haste, he somehow managed to to hit the play button, blasting the forest with deep base and shrill guitars.

 

That  _ thing _ screamed, breaking through the treeline and crashing out onto the trail behind him, hot on his heels. Gabe grit his teeth and pushed his body to go faster, mind blanking in panic. 

 

Until he heard someone yell, “Get down!”, a flash of white light almost blinding him. 

 

He covered his head, knees hitting the dirt just in time for the flare to sail over him into the face of the thing following. It screamed again, much louder this time. Gabe didn’t realize he was covering his ears until he heard three somewhat-muffled gunshots. Someone grabbed him by the arm and yanked him to his feet, dragging him off the trail and into the dark of the forest. 

 

The music cut off to a sharp ringing silence, like a tinny in his ears. Gabriel was holding his breath, body boxed in against the trunk of a tree by whoever had grabbed him. In the dark, he could only see tree bark and distant moonlight glinting off the pistol pointed at the edge of the trunk’s curve. The hand holding it was tense and pale. He realized, after a few moments, that there was also a hand covering his mouth.

 

They waited, silent and listening to the flare sputter on the trail. The wind shifted again and the foul stench began to fade. It felt like an eternity before Gabriel was released, his savior leaning out to take a cautious look into the shaky light of the flare.

 

“...James?” Gabe whispered in disbelief.

 

Marlow’s eyes widened and he pressed a finger to the tight seal of his own lips, begging for silence. Gabe clammed up and watched him quietly move from their cover, pistol raised ready in front of him. Trained in stealth, Gabriel followed, keeping his senses peeled for whatever the fuck that had been.

 

When Ranger Marlow reached the flare, he picked it up and jammed the end into the ground, choking it out and plunging them into darkness.

 

“We have to get out of here,” he said, voice lower than a whisper. Gabe was only too happy to follow him, jogging where he pointed whilst Marlow kept an eye on their six. 

 

It felt like hours and minutes before they reached a road, Marlow relaxing only a fraction as they ran to the oldsmobile parked on the shoulder.

 

“Get in.”

 

Gabe didn’t even hesitate to climb into the passenger’s seat. Ranger Marlow holstered his gun, cranking the ignition and revving the car to life, all too happy to put distance between them and what just happened.

 

He was also the first to break the labored silence, navigating the curved mountain roads with ease.

 

“What the hell were you doing out here at night?”

 

The harsh tone surprised Gabriel, made him feel guilty as he cleared his throat.

 

“I went for a walk and lost track of time. Then I lost track of where I was.”

 

James huffed out a sound of frustration; rubbing a hand through his hair, eyes never leaving the road. 

 

“You realize that’s how people die in these mountains, right?”

 

Okay, yeah, he definitely felt guilty. Instead of responding, he reached for a question of his own.

 

“What were you doing out here?”

 

Gabe watched his jaw lock, both hands tightly gripping the steering wheel again.

 

“...I was looking for hikers.”

 

“In the dark?”

 

“I was looking for  _ missing _ hikers.”

 

He wanted to reiterate the “in the dark” part, but he could also read the tension in the man’s shoulders and thought better of it. After a few more moments of silence, he dared to ask something else.

 

“So, uh, what… was that thing?” His voice cracked on the last word, revealing how shaken up he was.

 

James glanced at him for a half-second. He grit his teeth as he sucked a big breath in, then let it out in a sigh, shoulders relaxing a little.

 

“Not a damn bear, that’s for sure… Where are you staying?”

 

Gabriel blinked, brain slow to catch up. He recited the address for the cabin he was renting and Marlow nodded, adjusting their course. Gabe’s tongue burned to ask for more clarification, but he got the feeling that James just wanted them out of the woods and into somewhere a little more safe first. He wouldn’t mind that himself.

 

He’d left a few lights on in the cabin, making it look friendlier than if it were dark and cold. They both got out of the car, Marlow popping the trunk and circling back to it while Gabriel unlocked the front door. He was still shaking, he realized, just barely. He was also missing a glove.

 

Inside, Marlow looked around, dropping a duffel bag onto the dinner table as he turned to him.

 

“Did it get you at all? Touch you in any way?”

 

Gabe shook his head under the man’s scrutiny. His frustration seemed to have seeped away in the car, now he just looked concerned and it helped soothe Gabe’s nerves.

 

“What the hell was it?” He asked again. This time, Marlow sighed tiredly and let himself drop into a chair. He inclined his head towards the other chair and Gabe reluctantly sat.

 

“Have you ever heard of a wendigo?”

 

Gabriel frowned. “Like… from Hannibal?”

 

Marlow made a face, holding his hand up in a half-gesture. “Kind of? This isn’t a shitty television show, though. I’m talking Native American folklore. Algonquian, to be specific.”

 

Gabe shook his head.

 

Marlow pulled his duffel closer, digging in a side pocket to find a leather-bound notebook. Its pages were packed, spine bulging and pulling at its glue with how much was crammed inside. Marlow flipped through it quickly, obviously knowing the exact page he was looking for, then handed it over.

 

“The Wendigo is part of a traditional belief system for many tribes native to this region of the continent. Though it varies a bit in nuances between the tribes, it’s widely known as an evil spirit who possesses a human host to feed on the flesh of other humans.”

 

The entire left page was covered in a dark drawing of some kind of monster, thin and gaunt. Its eyes were black holes, scribbled in tight spirals. A chill went up Gabriel’s spine. 

 

“Once the host begins to feed, they start to change. Grow thinner, as if the more they eat, the more they starve. It doesn’t take long for their humanity to die completely, turning them into, well, a monster.”

 

Gabe glanced over the hand-written notes, but couldn’t keep his eyes off the drawing for long. Only after Marlow was quiet for a few moments did he rip his gaze up to him, finger pointing at the drawing.

 

“ _ This _ is what was chasing me?”

 

Marlow nodded seriously.

 

“It’s hunting its food for the winter, before hikers and campers become scarce.”

 

Gabriel looked at the man in front of him as if some kind of rose-tinted lens was being pulled back, like he was seeing him for the first time. The stubble, the scars on his knuckles, the dirty boots and lived-in clothes. The deep weariness in those beautiful eyes.

 

“...You’re not really a park ranger, are you.”

 

His crooked smile almost looked sheepish.

 

“No, I’m not.”

 

“Why pretend to be one?”

 

The man shrugged.

 

“People are more likely to share the truth about frightening encounters with someone they think can help or protect them.”

 

“And that’s what you do? Help and protect people? Is this the X-Files?”

 

He snorted a short chuckle, shaking his head.

 

“Again with fiction shows. Gabriel, this is real life. If I hadn’t found you out there you…” He cut himself off, looking morosely away, smile gone.

 

“I’d be dead,” Gabe finished for him.

 

Another beat of silence passed between them, until the man huffed and sat up straight, holding out a hand.

 

Gabe accepted the handshake slowly, confusion clear on his face.

 

“Jack Morrison, Hunter.”

 

A slight tingle danced down Gabriel’s arm and into his chest. Of course his name had been fake, too.

 

“What do you mean by ‘Hunter’?”

 

“Well, I guess you can think of us as specialists.”

 

Gabe’s eyebrows arched. “In what, hunting things that go bump in the night?”

 

“Basically. You’re… taking this a little too well.” The handshake slowed to a stop, Jack glancing down to where they touched. “Normally, I’d have been kicked out by now.”

 

“...You just saved my life, Jack. You can stay as long as you want.”

 

Yeah, this was loco.  Fue jodidamente  _ loco _ . But Gabriel knew what happened out there, he knew what he saw. This man could have left his ass to die instead of risking his own life to save him, and he didn’t. 

 

“I want you to stay.”

 

Jack watched as Gabriel’s thumb moved to caress the back of his hand, changing the handshake hold into something softer. He looked up just in time to get pulled into a kiss. It was admittedly tentative, until Jack tugged him closer in a manner less shy. 

 

It was good to know that at least that hadn’t been a lie.

 

\---

 

There was more packed into that notebook than Gabriel had realized at first. A lot more. Jack’s handwriting was a ride to sort through; sometimes it was neat and clear, other times it was rushed and sloppy. There were drawings too, of course, though some of them were better than others and signed with the initials ‘AA’. There were a few notes taped into certain sections that were signed in a similar fashion.

 

Gabriel took his time looking through it. The sun hadn’t risen properly yet, but enough blue dawn light came in through the window to help compensate the light from his phone screen. Jack was still asleep next to him in the bed, face buried in a pillow. His bare upper back was all the blankets weren’t covering and Gabe found himself glancing down at him every-so often. At the pale skin and occasional scar, the small mole near his spine, the delicious mess his hair was in; all while he snored softly. 

 

He was truly, very beautiful.

 

Gabe tried to remind himself that this wasn’t what he came out to the mountains for, but another part of him was quick to remind him that he’d already accomplished what he came out to the mountains for. And his abuelita wouldn’t be upset with him at all for taking an interest in someone.

 

Carefully, he closed the notebook and set it aside, along with his phone. Jack groaned softly as Gabriel sidled up close and settled against his back, perfectly happy to spend the rest of the morning breathing in the smell of his skin. He pressed a kiss to the end of a long, thin scar, humming as he let his eyes slip closed again.

 

\---

 

Jack figured out pretty quickly that Gabriel was stubborn, and headstrong, and had absolutely no intention to let Jack finish hunting the wendigo by himself. Jack was perfectly capable, of course. He’d encountered a wendigo once before. But he also learned that Gabe had a set of puppy-dog eyes that would put actual, newborn puppies to shame. He’d also been more than happy to prove his skill with various guns Jack kept in his trunk.

 

Jack had never doubted him, Marines were some tough fuckers. He’d just been painfully cautious of the fact that a wendigo was literally super-human and Gabe had no real idea what he was getting himself into. He didn’t want him to get hurt.

 

But Gabe was stubborn.

 

_ Very stubborn. _

 

“You’re not gonna let me leave if I don’t take you with me, are you.” It wasn’t a question, not really. Because Jack was currently laid out, defeated, on the hardwood with about 180 pounds of solid man pinning him down. It would have been kinda sexy were he not feeling winter’s pressure to get this hunt finished before the wendigo went into hiding for the season.

 

“Nope.”

 

He frowned into the wood.

 

“Why?”

 

He felt Gabe shift his weight above him, leaning down more and pressing a small kiss to the back of his head. It dropped something warm and tingly into Jack’s tummy.

 

“It never hurts to have someone watching your back.”

 

Jack took in a deep breath and sighed.

 

“It’s going to be very dangerous.”

 

“More reason to have all hands on deck.”

 

“You’ve never done this before.”

 

“And you think I can’t?”

 

He couldn’t claim that.

 

It was Gabriel’s turn to sigh, rolling off of his back and tugging on his arm to turn him over.

 

“Jack, if you genuinely think I shouldn’t go with you, I won’t. If you genuinely think I’ll be a liability, then you just need to tell me. But don’t tell me to stay behind for no other reason than because you’re afraid of me getting hurt.”

 

“...But I am afraid of you getting hurt.”

 

Gabe chuckled, leaning over him again for a kiss that was far more gentle than Jack had been expecting. Which was another crack in the myriad web that was crumbling his resolve. Teeth barely nipping his lip as they parted.

 

“I’m happy to know you care, cariño, but I’m going with you.” Another kiss stopped another protest. “I’ll follow your lead, and I promise I won’t take any unnecessary risks. If you tell me to bail, I’ll bail.” 

 

He leaned back just far enough to get a good look at him and Jack suppressed the sigh in his chest, closing his eyes briefly.

 

“Alright. Let’s go kill a wendigo.”


	9. ix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> about to hit a small time skip, y'all, enjoy smol hana for one last chapter.

Jack sighed as he sat back, putting his rag to the side as he surveyed his work. Any wrinkles in the leather were already pressed out, and the coat of conditioner was even; no heavy deposits that he could find. He flipped it over on the table to check the back one final time, gaze critical as it scanned the edges of the custom embroidery. It was perfect. Not bad, if he said so himself. With a satisfied smile, he closed the bottle of mink oil and grabbed another moist q-tip to triple-check for stains in the thread-work.

 

For as much shit as he’d given Gabe through the years they’d been together, Jack had come to care about this jacket almost as much as the man it protected. He made sure the white of the vulture skull was spotless, that the red of the roses was bright. That every letter on the fluttering banner was crisp and easy to read.  _ Death Comes For All. _ Just as dramatic as the man he loved. and heaven above did he love him.

 

He was hanging the motor jacket up to dry when there came a clattering at the front door. It opened with a swoosh of cold air and the sound of Hana and Gabe giggling. Gabe whispered something and Hana stomped her way upstairs.

 

“Babe?”

 

“M’in here,” Jack called from the laundry room.

 

The sound of heavy boots proceeded a pair of strong arms winding around his waist, wind-chilled body pressing against his back as they both looked at the jacket.

 

“Goddamn Jackie, it looks brand new.”

 

“You say that almost every time.”

 

“I mean it almost every time.”

 

Jack snorted out a short laugh, letting himself be turned around and pulled into a kiss.

 

“Welcome home,” he murmured as they pulled away. A low growl of want rumbled through Gabriel’s chest as he kissed him again harder, with an edge of hunger Jack hadn’t been expecting. He didn’t fight getting shuffled back against the washing machine, a delightfully firm body pressing against his own, but he did turn his face to speak.

 

“Cutting it a little--” He cut off with a small, but sharp intake when teeth sank into the soft cartilage of his ear. “A little close, aren’t you?”

 

The kisses Gabe pressed down the curve of his neck were firm, lips hot, teeth barely nipping.

 

“Gabe.”

 

“M’leaving tomorrow, you know that.” Heated palms dragged over the soft flannel of his shirt, up over his ribs. Jack pulled him back in for a deep kiss that had Gabriel groaning, grinding against his front. A growing bulge was beginning to press against his hip. Jack had to cut it off at that, reluctantly pulling away.

 

“Alright, down boy, our kid’s in the house.” 

 

Gabe whined pathetically, even going as far as to pout. Jack gave him a small consolation kiss on the cheek and a pat on the ass as he squeezed out from under him.

 

“I’ll blow you after she goes to bed tonight, you just gotta be patient.”

 

Hana came stomping back down the stairs, jumping on Jack as soon as she saw him.

 

“Dad!! Lookit what Gabi got me!”

 

She held a game case up triumphantly. It was one she’d been begging for. Jack had been putting off getting it until Christmas, but couldn’t say no to Gabe when he’d asked if he could get it for her instead.

 

Hana practically pressed the plastic against his face in her excitement.

 

“Hey, look at that. Isn’t that the one you’ve been talking about since E3?”

 

“Yes!! It’s gonna be so much fun! Can I play it right now? Pleeeaasse!”

 

He couldn’t help the smitten smile that spread over his face at her enthusiasm.

 

“Only if me and Gabi can watch.”

 

“I’ll make the snacks,” Gabe offered as he passed, heading for the kitchen.

 

“I want chips and soda!”

 

“Chips and  _ water _ .”

  
  
  


Jack didn't necessarily understand video games, having never had more than a passing interest growing up. But he could watch his daughter play for hours. Specifically, the three hours in which she was allowed to monopolize the living room television. He didn't need to know much about them to know she was great at them. Almost alarmingly so.

 

He lounged on the couch with Gabe as they watched, wrapped up in his arms and a fluffy blanket, perfectly warm. Gabriel was very transfixed, ever a cheerleader for anything Hana did. He absently trailed his fingers up and down Jack's neck, further turning him into a puddle in his lap. 

 

He ignored the timer on his phone when it went off, but chided softly, “only two more matches, bunny.”

 

“Kay, dad!”

 

He glanced up to find warm brown eyes on him, and a slight smile.

 

“What's for dinner tonight,  _ dad _ ?” Gabe asked, voice teasing. Oh shit dinner. He should probably go start on that. “Don't you dare say pizza.”

 

“Pizza!”

 

“ _ Not  _ pizza.”

 

Jack chuckled. “I was gonna grill up some wings.”

 

Gabe sucked in a deep breath.

 

“Marry me.”

 

“I did.”

 

“Marry me again.”

 

“Let’s give it a few more years.”

 

\---

 

Hana was out, limp and drooling when Gabriel finally tucked her into her bed. They'd let her stay up passed her bedtime to play a round of educational poker after dinner. Educational from Gabe, who was helping her learn the finer nuances of a poker face. Educational from Jack, who was teaching her how to cheat without getting caught. Two very important lessons.

 

Gabe made sure to shut her door securely and tiptoe to the master bedroom. She was a solid sleeper, but he didn't want to take the chance.

 

“The child sleepeth,” he announced quietly, locking their own door behind him and flipping off the main light, leaving only the lamp.

 

“You're sure? She's completely asleep?” Jack's voice carried from the attached bathroom.

 

“A whistler could take up residence under her bed and she'd never know.”

 

Gabe was quick to shed his hoodie and jeans.

 

“If you're sure.”

 

“I'm positive, death itself couldn't wake that ki--”

 

His words choked off into a pleased hum when Jack joined him, already stripped completely nude. Four years in a stable home with a kid had given him a slight case of dad-bod; but he was still muscular and firm, and Gabe hungrily eyed every inch.

 

“Dios mio, what did I do to deserve you?”

 

He didn't let Jack even begin to form a response, kissing the words off his lips. Jack seemed more than happy to let him do as he pleased, kissing him back with a smile as his hands wandered.

 

They tumbled into bed in a heap, laughing softly between gasps and small moans. Jack took his time kissing Gabe, from his lips down to his soft inner-thighs. Every touch was almost reverent, finding every spot that made Gabriel weak and soft. By the end of the night, they fell asleep wrapped around each other, hearts equally entwined.

  
  
  
  


Morning was a less cheerful affair, although Gabe and Jack tried very hard to make it so. Hana just couldn’t help pouting as they ate breakfast. The bike was loaded up and ready to go. Her dads were affectionate, with both each other and her. She tried to smile and be happy, but she was going to miss him while he was gone. She always did.

 

While they washed up the dishes, she sneaked into the laundry room and found Gabe’s jacket still hanging up. It was way too big on her, but it smelled like leather, mink oil, and a hint of gunpowder. There was something else, too, another scent clinging to the lining. It was something wild and familiar, yet she couldn’t think of what.

 

Gabe found her standing in the foyer, wearing the jacket. Behind him, Jack was gathering her backpack and school things.

 

“It’s time to walk down to the bus stop, bunny.”

 

Gabriel kneeled down in front of her, smiling softly.

 

“I’m gonna miss you, kid.”

 

Hana squared her shoulders more, looking at him seriously. She was waiting for his end of the promise and it made him smile more. He placed a hand over his heart, she did the same.

 

“I vow to the guardians of the earth to travel as safely as possible, to never take on a hunt that’s more than I can handle, and to do everything in my power to return home alive.”

 

She nodded. “And I promise to listen to dad, train hard, study harder, and never go anywhere without Mister Tokki.”

 

“That’s my girl,” Gabe said softly, pulling her in for a hug.

 

She gave him his jacket and donned her own. Jack and Gabe waved her goodbye until the bus was completely out of sight down the street.

 

“You doing alright there?” Jack asked, watching Gabe in the cold morning air. Despite it being so cold, there was sweat on the back of his neck and at his temples.

 

“Yeah, I need to get going, though.”

 

Jack walked him to the bike, more than familiar with this song and dance. They kissed, kissed like it might be the last goddamn time to feel each other. Jack promised to watch over their daughter and Gabe promised to make it home before the holidays.

 

And as the sound of the  _ Death Blossom _ faded into the distance, he said a small silent prayer; begging death not to come for his family any time soon.

  
  



	10. x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight year time skip. Hana is now 16, Jack and Gabe are both in their late 30's.
> 
> dialogue heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i got so distracted trying my hand at character/reader fics, that i forgot about this story entirely. rest assured, i'm very ashamed of myself for that fact and will try to make it more of a priority from now on bc there is a lot to it.  
> speaking of a lot to it, you might start noticing it's depth this chapter. and the chapters are only gonna be long from here on out.

“I just don’t get what’s supposed to be so complicated about it.”

 

Brigitte pointed at the various parts of the contraption on the table again.

 

“The sundrops go here--”

 

“Sundrops’re _really_ rare, Bri.”

 

“You close this, then press this to turn it on. The light on the detonator will turn blue when it's connected. Then you just hit the red button and,” she made a blasting sound effect with her mouth, motioning outwards from the mouth of the contraption. “Dead vampires.”

 

Jesse looked distinctly unimpressed, which didn't dampen Brigitte's enthusiasm in the least. He took a slow, long drag from his cigar, making sure to blow the smoke away from people.

 

“It's not meant to be used in an everyday hunt kind of situation. Just when you get in over your head--”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I'm calling it a Pinch, for whenever you get into a pinch! A pocket of sunlight at your fingertips, with a blast radius of twenty feet and a damage radius of thirty feet!”

 

“Alright! Alright,” Jesse finally cracked a smile, tapping his ashes onto the gravel beneath their feet. “I hear ya. How much ya want for the thing?”

 

“You cracked him quicker than I thought cha might.”

 

Jesse grumbled at the short man as he passed by, hauling a cardboard box. “She sure as hell didn't learn sales pitchin’ from you, that's for damn sure.”

 

It was slowly filling out underneath the canopy. To the common passersby on the dusty road, the Lindholm Garage and Salvage Yard was much busier than normal. But average customers weren't being permitted that weekend. Instead, it was open exclusively to an entirely different form of clientele.

 

Torbjorn scoffed as he dropped the box on the next table over, unpacking it's contents.

 

“I don't need to pitch for a sale. My sales come to me.”

 

“Thanks, pappa,” Brigitte playfully responded, rolling her eyes.

 

“You're doing fine, girly. You're making a name of your own.”

 

“And I'll gladly buy from ya, anyday.”

 

“Thanks, McCree,” she said with a smile, packing up the contraption for Jesse to take with him. She glanced around to a few empty tables, turning her head back to her father.

 

“Is Uncle Jack's family not here yet?”

 

He grunted. “Aren't they always late?”

 

“I would have expected them by _now_.”

 

Jesse snuffed out the butt of his cigar underfoot, picking the remnants back up to throw away when Torbjorn gave him a stern look.

 

“Gabe texted me a while backs, they had to make an unexpected stop. They'll be here soon, though.”

  


\---

  


“I hate my life. I hate my body. My body hates me.”

 

Jack fluttered at the door to the dingy gas station bathroom, listening to his daughter's mantra through the wood.

 

“Don't talk like that, bunny. Your body doesn't hate you.”

 

“Then Mother Nature hates me!”

 

“Mother Nature hates just about everyone with a uterus, kiddo. It's not just you.”

 

“Thanks for making me feel special, dad!” It was said with a biting tone, flustering Jack all the more. He was mumbling an apology when the bell over the station's door chimed.

 

Gabe walked in briskly with a plastic bag from another store. The guy at the counter held his hands up, asking in a deadpan voice, “seriously?”

 

“Hey, you have a spouse or kids who need this shit, then you learn real fast to get them what they ask for and not just what's available.” He marched straight to the bathrooms, pushing his sunglasses up on his head.

 

“You get it?”

 

“I sure damn hope so.”

 

Jack checked the bags contents, humming in affirmation before he gingerly knocked on the door.

 

“Bunny? I'm gonna crack the door open, okay?”

 

He only opened it far enough to reach in with the bag, feeling her take it from his fingers with a pathetic, “thank you, daddy.”

 

Gabe let out a hefty sigh while they waited on their daughter.

 

“How long is it gonna take for the painkillers to kick in?”

 

“Twenty-ish minutes.”

 

Gabe sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. “Of all the times for it to start.”

 

“I know, she's been looking forward to this for weeks.”

 

The restroom door finally creaked open, revealing a grumpy teenager. Jack took the bag from her as she buried her face into his chest with a whine.

 

“This suuuuucks.”

 

“I'm sorry, sweetie.”

 

Gabriel sighed and fixed her drooping ponytail as well as he could, giving her shoulders a soft rub afterwards. “You want anything from here before we go, mija?”

 

Gabe ended up buying her a soda and the biggest Snickers they had. She grumped from the back seat, nestled into pillows and blankets, occasionally whining about cramps. Eventually, she fell asleep for the remainder of the drive, though.

 

The salvage yard already had quite a number of cars parked when they got there. A lot, actually. Jack had to park near the back fence, frowning at the trees on the other side, just knowing he was going to have to wash tree sap off on their way out. Probably bird shit, too.

 

Coincidentally, they arrived at the same time as a humble truck.

 

“My friends!”

 

“Reinhardt,” Jack was happy to see the large man, even if his hugs were a tad too tight, making Jack grunt, patting his broad back. “Good to see you, too, man.”

 

“Always a joy! You brought das kleiner with you?”

 

Jack chuckled, glancing back to where Gabe was leaned into the back seat, gently coaxing their daughter awake. “She's hardly a _kleiner_ anymore, Rein.”

  


Hana grumbled at the warm hands petting her bangs out of her face, swatting at them.

 

“We're here, mija. Wake up.” Fingers pinched and tugged her ears next, making her whine in protest. “If you come say hi to everyone, I'm sure Brigitte will let you go crash in her bed for a few hours.”

 

She cracked her eyes open to see Gabe smiling fondly down at her. The uncomfortable press of seatbelt docks dug into her side, reminding her where they were.

 

“Bri!”

 

She shot up fast, only passively registering the lingering ache of cramps.

 

“Whoa there, tiny. Shoes.” Gabe caught her as she tried to bolt out of the car, making her sit back down.

 

Quickly, she located her boots and tugged them on, giving Gabe a quick kiss on the cheek as she jumped onto the gravel, spotting her dad and--

 

“Uncle Reinhardt!!”

 

“Hase!”

 

He caught her up in a hug, swinging around and making her laugh.

 

“ _Mein Gott,_ you're getting taller!”

 

Hana looked at him skeptically once she was back on her feet, “are you sure you're not just getting shorter?”

 

His gasp was flabbergasted, hand on his heart, and Jack chuckled. He patted her on the back.

 

“I thought I raised you to be nicer to priests.”

 

“Just not to uncles,” Gabe cut in. “Hey, Rein.”

 

“Gabe!” Reinhardt’s hand almost dwarfed Gabriel’s, shaking it with enthusiasm. “It has been a while, my friend! I haven’t seen you at the chapel recently, I hope you’ve been keeping well?”

 

“I have, yeah. Been trying to, you know,” Gabe glanced at Jack, putting an arm around Hana’s shoulders with a smile. “Just trying to spend more time at home.”

 

Reinhardt beamed, a look of pride in his one good eye.

 

“It warms an old man’s heart to see such dedication. Now come! We have kept everyone waiting long enough, I think.”

 

\--

 

Cramps were apparently forgotten in the wake of catching up with folks. Hana had a bright smile and teasing comment for just about everyone as they made their rounds through circles old and new. Gabe and Jack eventually dragged out their own stock from the back of the car, setting up at an empty table next to Brigitte. Jack had always had a knack for finding and acquiring obscure relics and ritual ingredients. It’s what kept their bills paid all these years. Because of the rarity of a lot of it, they’d sold out by the end of the day, along with a list of backorders he’d see to as soon as they got home. Which left the rest of the trip for just visiting and catching up with old friends.

 

It was a funny life, hunting the types of things they did. And it drew in the strangest collection of folk. Some by choice, some through circumstances, others through… great loss. But all of them dedicated to the same thing. Helping people. Watching over them, keeping them safe from dark things going bump in the night.

 

If Jack had a choice, he’d never have raised Hana in that sort of life. Not after the way her parents died. But he’d been doing it so long, he knew no other life. So he taught her to protect herself, defend herself, and be herself.

 

He kept an eye on her with a faint smile as she and Brigitte cheered on Reinhardt, who had foolishly challenged the witch hunter, Zarya, to an arm wrestling match. Gabe was catching up with McCree, probably partaking in the resident vampire expert’s home-grown moonshine. Jack had already spent a couple hours catching up with Lena and Emily, gladly going through some of their newest herb experiments with them. As a community, they rarely got to see each other all in one place like this. Despite the warm feeling he got from trading stories and advice, there was a hole in Jack’s chest that he couldn’t quite ignore.

 

It was always there, sure, but it wasn’t until he got to see everyone that it began to ache around the edges, like a cold breeze blowing through. Every time a new face wandered through the salvage yard, he expected her to be following behind them. Watching Reinhardt drink more than a priest should, he expected to hear her scolding voice.

 

Surrounded by everyone, her absence screamed.

 

“Jack?”

 

He almost jumped, the skin of his shoulders and nape washing cold as he fought it, turning to the voice.

 

“Mei?”

 

“Surprise!” The woman laughed, throwing her arms wide for a hug Jack was happy to give.

 

“I thought you were still in Nepal, when did you get back?”

 

Dr. Mei-Ling Zhou was a bit of an anomaly in the hunting community, but one Jack welcomed. She was a climatologist by profession, having won a Nobel Peace Prize for one of her papers on the butterfly effect of climate change and what it could mean for the future of humanity.

 

She was also the only yeti hunter Jack had ever met. Jack had thought his whole life that the yeti was an actual myth.

 

“About a week ago. McCree sent me some possible bigfoot samples a few months ago that I found very intriguing. So I came to do a little hunting on American soil for once.”

 

It was nice to catch up with Mei. She had an odd, but likeable, sense of humor Jack had always enjoyed. They eventually found a place to sit down, Torbjorn dropping by briefly to chat before he had to run off and yell at Reinhardt, who was now trying to lift a beat-up car while Zarya watched and shook her head.

 

“Are you sure you’re doing alright, Jack?”

 

Mei’s question dragged his gaze away from the commotion. Mei looked unsure, cupping a warm mug of coffee in her hands. His own paused on the way to his mouth, brow perking up.

 

“I’m fine, why do you ask?”

 

She looked down into her coffee, seemingly sorting her words out properly in her head so she wouldn’t mess them up.

 

“When I saw you from the gate earlier, you looked so… gāisǐ de, what’s the word? Not sad, but...”

 

She quickly pulled out her phone, tapping on a translation app. Jack had a feeling he knew where she was going with it, though.

 

“It’s okay Mei, I think I get what you mean.”

 

She paused to look at him, her curiosity laced with a kind worry. He took a large gulp of his coffee.

 

“It’s just… a tough life, y’know? What we do. Dangerous.” She nodded in understanding. “Seeing everyone together just kinda reminds me of everyone who isn’t here anymore.”

 

Her expression was kind and empathetic, as was the hand she placed gently on his arm. After a few quiet moments, she spoke again.

 

“Wūgòu de bǔjiù cuòshī shì féizào hé shuǐ. Sǐwáng de bǔjiù cuòshī jiùshì shēnghuó.”

 

“What’s that mean?”

 

“It is something my mother used to say. ‘The remedy for dirt is soap and water. The remedy for dying is living.’” She looked around them. “It’s true that our numbers are fewer than they have ever been, but the best way to honor the deaths of our fallen friends is to keep living in their stead.”

 

Jack was surprised to find something thick and wet choke up his throat, so he only managed to nod. And if Mei noticed how hard that had struck him, she didn’t say anything.

 

\--

 

“Thanks, Torbjorn.”

 

Jack grunted a little under Gabe’s weight, helping the stumbling drunk into the loft above Torbjorn’s garage.

 

“Thanks, Torby,” Gabe echoed, smelling like a backwater still.

 

“I can’t very well let either of you drive when one of you is skunked and the other is exhausted. Besides, it’d be even harder to pry the girls apart at this point.”

 

Torbjorn made sure they had enough blankets for the old bed up there, then bowed out, threatening Gabe about vomiting anywhere but in the bucket. Jack let the lump of a man collapse in giggly mess while he tried to fix the blankets and yank off both their boots.

 

“Where’s mi… mi hija? Donde…”

 

“Hana’s having a sleepover with Bri, she’s fine. Stop speaking spanish, you don’t even know that much and I know even less.”

 

“I do, _too_ , know spanish. Mi abuelita…”

 

“Babe, I need you to work with me here.”

 

Gabriel snorted but let Jack strip him of his jacket, making a playful growling noise and swaying into him to nip at his neck.

 

“Nope, pretty sure Torbjorn will flay us if we get frisky in here.”

 

“I like getting…” Gabe giggled, “ _frisky_ with you. You’re hot.”

 

Jack held back a snort of his own, hauling the man up onto the bed properly and putting him under the covers. Gabriel looked around, suddenly wide-eyed.

 

“Where’d Jesse go?”

 

“Passed out in his car. I already stole his keys, though, he’s not going anywhere tonight.”

 

Jack watched his husband laugh like that was the funniest damn thing he’d heard all night. When he was similarly stripped out of his jacket and belt, he clicked off the lights and joined his husband in the bed. Gabe, of course, was on him immediately; trying to cuddle against his chest like usual, only with a lot less grace. Jack ended up with an elbow in his ribs and about two hundred pounds crushing him into the mattress.

 

“Babe,” he said, voice tight.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You wanna be the big spoon tonight?”

 

Gabriel rolled over and spread out on his back, deepening his voice as he said, “come to me, my angelic spouse.”

 

“Aaand you made it weird.”

 

Jack tucked himself into his husband’s side, anyway, tangling their legs together as he got comfortable. When Gabe didn’t move to hug him, Jack glanced up to find him already out cold and starting to snore lightly.

 

As Jack himself drifted to the edge of sleep, he couldn’t help his mind swimming right back to where if had gone only hours before. Letting loose memories into his dreams as he drifted away.

 

_“Well, luckily for you, Jack, we’re not keeping score.”_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is anyone else here ecstatic about soldier being canon gay, or is it just me.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like screaming about dad76 with strange strangers, you can find me on twitter @seamobeemo
> 
> OR
> 
> on tumblr: seamonsterink.tumblr.com


End file.
